Macabre Dreams
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: The first time she saw the creatures, she fled and let mankind fight their own battle. The second time she saw them she stayed to fight if only to make up for the death that stained her heart.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Attack on Titan.

**_Pairing_**

_: Levi x Kagome or Eren x Kagome (There will be voting)_

**_Summary_**

_: The first time she saw the creatures, she fled and let mankind fight their battle. The second time she saw them she stayed to fight to make up for the death that stained her heart. _

**Macabre Dreams  
Chapter One: As Time Passes**

x . . . . x

She had lived a very long time. Never aging. Passing through times and moments. A fleeting character in a much larger story.

Humans were never meant to live as long as she had so when the world became too much... she slept.

Years would pass like moments and when she awoke the world would have changed around her.

It was a gift. It was a curse. And she couldn't bare to live more than a few years at a time.

She remembered the fall of the old era and rise of the new and the new era was _dark_.

It was an era of blood.

And for once in a very long time, she found herself scared of the creatures that towered above the trees.

_She found herself scared... and alone._

.

Despite the fact time bent around her, Kagome had lived a total time of no more than sixty years.

She wasn't wise.

Or extremely knowledgeable.

She hadn't trained her powers to their fullest - in fact, Kagome was only a little better than the girl that had wandered into Sengoku Judai so many centuries ago. When she had awoken from her latest sleep state after falling asleep when the next great World War ripped across the land she was surprised when she had been traveling and what seemed to be a horrifying nightmare turned to reality.

She watched, disgusted, captivated, too frightened to run as the giant finished munching on the leg of a woman that had been trying to flee.

_What was happening?_

Screams filled the air as the streets began to fill with chaos.

_Why couldn't she move?_

Their smiles made her sick and bile rose in the back of her throat. She wasn't used to this, not anymore. Demons didn't _eat _people anymore. She hadn't seen it in long, long time.

_Her legs couldn't seem to stop shaking. _

The taller one looked at her, it's dead, black eyes wanting only one thing.

Food.

_God, she needed to run._

It began to run, the earth trembling as it went, it's hand outstretched toward her as the crowd disappeared around her.

Adrenaline kicked in and the once miko _ran_.

The creature smacked it's lips behind her and she wondered if she would be able to out-run it. Sweat dripping along her brow she wondered why she was even running. She should just die there like so many others did before her. Like everyone she loved died. She could join them after all the time that had passed. Hands trembling, tears burning her eyes she _knew _why she couldn't die there.

_The reason lay at the swell of her breasts, dangling from her neck._

It was closer now and Kagome gritted her teeth as she reached into the messenger bag hanging along her side and pulled out a thin but long rectangle. She clicked a button on the side and the rectangle unfolded at both ends with a heavy click tuning into a bow. Reaching again she grasped an arrow, stopped, and turned around.

Biting her lips she drew the arrow and released toward the giant.

_If it didn't hit she would die. _

_If it hit and didn't work she would die. _

And with those odds she watched as it flew toward it's mark, pink streaking behind the projectile as it sunk itself into the throat of the creature. Where the arrow touched the skin evaporated and sizzled and the creature tumbled to the ground boneless.

She had no time to celebrate for more screams filled the air.

She turned at the sound of crying and terror gripped her heart as one of creatures stopped in front of a small boy and began to reach down. Without a thinking she let the arrow fly. It disintegrated the arm of the giant but soon she watched as it regenerated. It didn't matter because she tore toward the child and ran. Ever since the last great war, almost every nation had shelters and shelters were made available during a time of crisis.

She imagined this was a time of crisis.

She didn't stop moving when she reached the child that stood alone as the giant screamed behind them.

She grasped him, brought him into her arms, and ran toward the nearest shelter.

The boy was sobbing in her arms, scared of the stranger that she was, but more scared of the monsters that devoured people so he held on tight crying about a mother who was either lost or dead.

But she couldn't worry about that as she ran through puddles of blood that splattered her clothing. Running through London's streets she soon found a shelter secluded between two shops. The shelter looked like a metal door in the wall and it had a green light above indicating that there was still room for more citizens. Running toward it she pushed a small button on the side that would bring up an elevator where they could ride to safety deep below the streets of England.

Just as she clicked the button, the light turned from green to red and she screamed in frustration.

"No!" she cried out. She could hear the monsters closer than before. It was getting quieter in this part of the city as people ran to either shelters or were devoured by the monsters. She kicked the door angrily and the door opened in front of her. The elevator contained a frightened man, balding and short. He had blood smeared along his cheek and his eyes were haunted.

"The s-shelter has room for o-one more." he quietly informed her, eyes darting every which way, as he stepped out. There were tears in his eyes and Kagome turned to the man.

"Where are you going? They'll _eat _you." she stressed.

Dark hues turned to her and he murmured, "_I left her. My wife. I left her to die - if only I held her hand just a little tighter I- " _the man broke off into a sob and fled the area, running down the street. Her heart hurt at the end he would meet but he was not her concern. She could _feel _them again and she put the boy in the elevator that only had enough room for one.

As the shelters began to reach maximum occupancy, the elevator would shrink to accommodate how much room was left inside and she looked down at the shaking boy. She shook his shoulders lightly and he turned to look at her through fer stricken orbs, "Boy, listen to me. If you do not find anyone in that shelter that is family then go to a woman with children and you tell her your mommy was eaten, understand? You go to every single woman until someone takes you in." Her voice was stern when she told him. There was a cry in the distance not to far away and Kagome vaguely wondered if it was the man as he met his end. "Don't go to a man. Understand?"

_Women, _she found, _when faced with death would always try and save a little one first if they could, whether it was theirs or not. Men would cast this boy away and he would die. _

The boy nodded his head and Kagome pulled away just as giants turned the corner.

The boy screamed and Kagome pressed the button that would save him.

The last thing he would see would be glowing pink light.

And then salvation.

.

Kagome stumbled from the city and into the country side.

It was hell on earth.

And she had been to hell before.

She had seen youkai ravage man and man ravage the country.

She had seen more of hell then most but this_ - this may have been the worst._

Frightened, alone, and so tired - Kagome looked outside the of the city, just on a hill top and watched as it burned.

She could not save these people.

She watched as the creatures destroyed everything they came in contact with until there would be nothing left, she was sure.

Her heart ached but she was the last of her kind and if these beings were all over the world, then how could she save them all?

Youkai wouldn't help.

They would watch as man fell and rejoice in it.

And she would be the last line of defense for humans everywhere.

But she could not shoulder that responsibility on her own.

She had other responsibilities.

She wanted to help.

She _wanted _to save people.

But with age came wisdom and with wisdom came practicality.

Tears cascading along her cheeks, the miko straightened.

Closing her eyes and ignoring the screams, Kagome turned her back.

She turned a blind eye to humanity just as the Gods had once done to her.

And with only a single pause of hesitation, Kagome walked away.

_I'm sorry - but this time... this is not my war._

And once again the Shikon Miko, The Girl Who Defied Time, faded into the years.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki::** I know, I know. How could she do that? Well, you'll see. She isn't cold. She isn't a killer. She also isn't this all powerful priestess and she won't be. She's still Kagome and she's only been around a little more than sixty years out of who knows how long. I'll leave up to you to determine how long it's been and that's because I don't know the date of Attack on Titan. She isn't being a coward, she knows she can't help these people. She knows that she will be taken, used, and likely made a weapon so she disappears and hopes for the best. I dedicate this series to **Kibasin**(: I hope you like it! Let me know what you think guys. If you don't review I can't tell! On another note, if you votes or suggestions or questions GO LIKE THE FB PAGE. Link on profile(:

Word Count: 1,515


End file.
